


Seven Levels to Heaven

by bad_grammar (transience)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, but not THAT angsty, idk - Freeform, kinda sappy, or fluffy, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transience/pseuds/bad_grammar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi sorts through his feelings after his loss. Kuroko finds him. Slight Aka/kuro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Levels to Heaven

**Betrayal**  
I felt it then. As I heard them standing with you, all against me. As they left me alone in the shadows and joined you in your light. You always did shine the brightest in your own way, Tetsu.

 **Loss**  
I see it as they run past me, barely giving me a second’s glace as they crowd you. Yet still you shine, amidst those miracles that shine so bright, you shine even brighter. You really did it. You are the shadow that overcame the light, while I am the light that couldn’t overcome his own shadow…

 **Debt**  
I guess I owe you, for saving me. I owe you for the storm that rages through my mind right now, the tornado in my chest that keeps asking for more. The rivers that flow from my eyes as I sit in the corner of the Teiko basketball court you used to haunt but now hosts only me in the darkness.

 **Recollection**  
Remember when I used to teach you? The day would be spent in near silence, save my terse instructions and your polite acknowledgements. But it was a comfortable silence not an awkward one, so different from the silence of loneliness that now suffocates me.

 **Turmoil**  
I missed. Again. Your fault. You never left Aomine, never gave up on him Why did you leave me alone? I was never good enough...  You never needed me...  But I taught you...  Why? ...

 **Agony**  
I tuck my knees to my chest, burying my head between forearms, fists clenched and pulling at my hair as I screamed to the emptiness in me and around me. I screamed until I could scream no more, and lay on the floor curled up and shuddering through raspy choked sobs and pathetic whimpers.

 **Comfort**  
Your arms find me and pull me up, gentle, still polite after everything. You surround me, pull me in. You hesitate, tensing, then rub slow circles on my back, combing through my hair, and I lean in, holding you closer, tighter, not fully believing you were real. You murmur apologies in my ear and I crack a small smile. It was just like you to apologise needlessly, to me of all people.

 **Heaven**  
As you held the broken mess that was me, I knew there was no place I’d rather be. And just when I resigned myself to bliss, You brought me ecstasy through one chaste kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably edit one day. well. probably.


End file.
